Especialistas en Conflictos
by SRD.22
Summary: Luego de a ver vencido a Lord Darkar, los universos colapsan, y con ellos las relaciones de las Winx y Especialistas. Un nuevo villano aparece y ahora ¿Que les espera? Los universos se habían decidió por cual realidad quedarse, allí, es donde despierta nuestro primer integrante. ¿Cuál será ésta realidad?


Me pedían que avisara si esto contenía SPOILER, creo que sí... Jajajá la verdad que no estoy muy seguro de que es lo que estoy haciendo.

Entonces aviso: se narra luego de la segunda temporada y unos cuantos capítulos de esta. Así que sí, aparecerán personajes de las temporadas posteriores, lugares y de pronto situaciones.

Mi declaración: los personajes, lugares y otras cuantas cosas de esta obra no me pertenecen son propiedad del estudio Rainbow S.r.l.. Y pues respectivamente de la persona que ha creado la serie y la dirigido: Iginio Straffi

Advertencias: Contenido de adulto, desde vocabulario fuerte has escenas muy fuertes. Con esto refiero Sexuales o Físicas. Por lo tanto, no recomendados para menores de edad.

* * *

1-Deseos

* * *

Luego de a ver vencido a Lord Darkar, los universos colapsan, y con ellos las relaciones de las Winx y Especialistas. Un nuevo villano aparece y ahora ¿Que les espera?

Traga aire y abre los ojos observando el techo azulado del cuarto de los especialistas, mientras, su pecho trata de calmarse.

-¡Bloom! -Grita para luego tomar rápidamente el celular que hay al lado de él y da en el marcador rápido.

Se pone en pie aun con su sudadera de algodón ladeada dejando ver la ve (V) que se le formaba en la ingle. Se pone en búsqueda de su compañero de cuarto, encontrando a Brando en la cama de al lado. No respiraba. Lo toma de los hombros y lo mueve un par de veces. -¡BRANDON!-. El joven reacciona tragando aire y del celular responde la otra joven.

-¿ _Sky? Estas bien -_

-Si Bloom -dice tocando las mejillas de Brando y haciéndole señas para que saliera, y revisara en los otros cuartos a los demás compañeros.

- _Las chicas estaban en una especie de coma, hasta ahora están reaccionando._

-Los chicos también… Que paso con…

 _-¿Darkar? fue destruido y el universo exploto… Y lo siguiente es esto…_

-Apenas terminé de revisar, saldré para Alfea, y nos veremos allá.

- _Vale, nos vemos._

Al colgar, Sky sale lo más rápido posible del cuarto subiéndose la sudadera que ya empezaba a dejar ver cosas que solo algunos habían visto, un tanto de sus partes delanteras como trasera. Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra en la sala común. Brandon corre hacia otra puerta y del cuarto de donde sale, le sigue Timmy en su pijama vino tinta de sudadera y camisa manga larga; y Helia con su camisón, los chicos sospechaban que debajo llevaba ropa interior. Ambos tocándose la cabeza en son de dolor.

Al momento en que Brandon va a tomar la manija del otro cuarto, esta se abre súbitamente dejando ver el rostro serio de Riven que sale con su esqueleto gris y bóxer vino tintos. Riven baja momentáneamente la mirada y luego mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Quieres subirte la sudadera.

Brandon al sentir la briza cerca del inicio de su miembro, se sube la sudadera de lana con diseño escoces. Cuando vuelve a subir la mirada se encuentra con una sonrisa traviesa del peli rojo.

-Se de alguien que le gustaría ver eso… -habla mientras le dirige una mirada de acusación a Sky.

-La verdad Riven… No es momento para eso. –contesta el acusado haciendo que el peli rojo quite su sonrisa.

-Solo es un comentario… Ya sabes… Por aquello de que son los únicos del grupo que aún siguen solteros…

-Sigo soltero ¡porque!… -El impulso de Sky es detenido por la mano de Brandon en su pecho.

-No vale la pena.

-No se me da la gana… -Culmina Sky en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Brandon-. Nos vemos en una hora… Nos reuniremos con las chicas en Alfea.

Al ingresar al cuarto, Brandon cierra la puerta detrás de él. Sky, dándole la espalda a él, se desprende de la sudadera azulada quedando en suspensorios de un azul un poco más oscuro. El joven escudero no puede desprender de la mirada de los glúteos tonificados del joven príncipe. Tal era su deseo y respiración, que no se da cuenta que el rubio, se había percatado de su deseo. La toalla de Sky se cae "accidentalmente" y este, se inclina a recogerla dándole un panorama comprometedor a su lacayo que, al momento de sentir la elevación de su masculinidad, se gira rápidamente y se aclara la garganta.

-¿Entras al baño?… -Propone el príncipe.

-Em… Sí, claro… -contesta incómodamente sin darse la vuelta.

Luego de unos instantes incomodos, en donde ninguno de los dos hace movimientos.

-¿Entonces… Vamos? –Sky rompe el silencio.

-¡Sí! Claro. Yo… -contesta en búsqueda de la toalla. Se baja la sudadera quedando en unos slips azulados.

-¿Vamos? –Repite el rubio al ver que Brandon no giraba.

El joven de cabello castaño se envuelve rápidamente la toalla sobre sus slips, Sky pone un rostro de intriga, pues no era el primer momento en que se veían en ropa interior. "Pero sí, que hago algo como eso apropósito" piensa el rubio recordando que se había inclinado apropósito "Sera que...". Cuando Brandon se gira sus sospechas son aclaradas. Pues a pesar de la toalla, se notaba que la ropa interior del castaño aprisiona su miembro flácido, pero ya grande, acomodado a la derecha. Y por lo que se notaba no pensaba disminuir su tamaño. Eleva la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro enrojecido del escudero que se rascaba la barbilla y trataba de mirar en otra dirección al saber que era lo que miraba su príncipe.

-Vamos. –declara poniendo la toalla sobre su hombre y saliendo de primeras por la puerta moviendo sus glúteos intencionalmente.

Brandon traga saliva observando el panorama y siguiendo al rubio por la sala hasta el baño común del cuarto de ellos. Al atravesar la puerta escuchan el inicio de una de las regaderas. Cuelgan las tollas y atraviesan el marco para encontrarse con Helia que empezaba a dejar caer agua por su larga cabellera y la niebla empezaba a cubrir las zonas intimas, Sky y Brandon se despojan de su ropa interior y la dejan en un ganchillo, frente a la ducha. Seguidamente llegan Timmy y Riven que se quejaba porque Timmy leía mucho libro y le dedicaba poco tiempo al ejercicio físico.

Como ya era de costumbre el príncipe hacía de protector y defendía a Timmy. Mientras Brandon luchaba con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no bajar la mirada, pues durante unos segundos, sus ojos habían alcanzado a ver parte los pequeños vellos íntimos de su superior. Luego de haber salido de las duchas, en el cuarto. Sky continua con las insinuaciones inclinándose varias veces, y en un momento, dejo poco o nada abrochado su pantalón dejando ver como se acentuaba su bulto en su bóxer blanco.

Una vez en la nave de viaje a Brandon se le empezó a presentar una gran cantidad de preguntas en su mente, pues, sabía que durante el tiempo que lleva de ser el escudero de Sky, hubo varios roces, y en realidad a él no le importaba ese gusto hacia… Su príncipe. Pero ya le conocía varias novias. E incluso en una ocasión, cuando iba a confirma que todo estuviera en su lugar, al abrir la puerta de la habitación del príncipe, lo encontró en una situación íntima con una de las tantas princesas.

Allí estaba el, observando por la pequeña rendija que había logrado cuando abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar el gemido.

-¡Ah! –exclamo la princesa de turno.

-Callate que yo no puedo hacer… -Es interrumpido por una de sus propias envestidas- hasta que no me case.

Continuo con las envestidas. La princesa del reino de Lynphea, había acudió por una cita arreglada por los dos reinos para lograr ampliar las tierras. Lo que no estaba en los planes, era terminar en cuatro, agarrada del cabezal de la cama tronal de Sky, siendo embestida por este, y dándole la espalda a su observador. Brandon se empezaba a tocar la ya notada erección sobre la prenda licrada, mientras admiraba el movimiento, contracción y relajación de los glúteos del príncipe al cual debía resguardar.

El joven lacayo, caía arrodillado bajo el control del placer que sentía mientras se tocaba, observaba a los movimientos de vaivén y ahora se concentraba en los sonidos del choque. Una vez arrodillado, se va abriendo poco a poco de piernas y cuando sus glúteos tocan el suelo cierra los ojos y por unos segundos imagina que él se encuentra en el lugar de la princesa. Sube y se deja caer contra el suelo que para él era la pelvis dura y bien formada del príncipe. Las manos de Sky aprisionaban su cintura y lo hacen estrellarse con aun más fuerza.

- _Mi escudero_ –escucho en su mente.

Antes de darse cuenta, tenía su eje fuera y se masturbada sin ningún pudor. Al abrir los ojos se encuentra con que él príncipe había aumentado las embestidas. Con estas el aumenta el movimiento de sus manos.

-¡Agh! –Exclamo Sky, en una última embestida y apretada de glúteos.

-¡Mmm! –Brando aprieta los dientes mientras se corre en el suelo.

Al escuchar el rechinar la cama, se da cuenta que Sky se levanta de la cama mientras la princesa se ha quedado totalmente agotada con el trasero elevado. Brandon se guarda el miembro y se marcha rápidamente. Definitivamente estaba bien.

Al volver de los pensamientos se encuentra con una mirada de reojo de parte de Sky, cuando se cruzan las miradas el príncipe le sonríe y vuelve a su tablero que empieza a parpadear rojo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?. Se le paso por la mente al castaño mientras mira a la nada su tablero. No podía estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas. Aparte de que se habían vuelto demasiado cercanos (como hermanos). Aquel es un príncipe, y no se podía permitir estar con un… Escudero. De hecho, el que sea hombre en realidad terminaba por importar muy poco. Pues eran reyes y reinas, lo que importaba en primer lugar era el linaje. Ser de la realeza. Y para Brandon, en realidad tampoco le importaba que fuese hombre o mujer.

El título de "hermano" terminaba por ser solamente eso. Un título creado en su cabeza por los años de servicios que había cumplido al lado del rubio. Las travesuras que le había ayudado a cubrir, incluyendo las salidas nocturnas. Esas salidas tan alocadas. Brandon nunca había ido alguna, pues, el príncipe salía por la venta por medio de una enredadera. Mientras el escudero se quedaba en la puerta, y cuando venían a preguntar, simplemente decía que todo andaba en orden sin ninguna anomalía. Cuando en realidad en el cuarto no había nadie. Al día siguiente, al salir el sol y las mucamas abrían la puerta, el príncipe se encontraba enredado en las sabanas sobre la cama.

Que como sabía que eran tan locas, por una noche. Eran de aquellas donde el príncipe le daba preaviso de que saldría y cuando ingresaba a ver a las nueve o diez de la noche ya no se encontraba. A altas horas, cerca de la de la mañana, ruidos de desastres empezaron a sonar así que ingresa rápidamente para encontrarse con que el rubio había llegado tan ebrio, que no había podido bajar bien del borde de la ventana y había caído sobre la mesa de noche. Devuelve su mirada para confirmar que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. Luego de un par de segundos, y al darse cuenta que la guardia real no llegaba, ingresa al cuarto y cierra con cuidado la puerta.

-¿Cómo terminas así? –preguntaba al joven que había caído boca arriba.

Lo toma de un brazo, lo ayuda a levantarse y sin mucha conciencia lo lleva hasta el borde de la cama donde toma asiento.

-A dormir… Señor. –El rubio mira a quien le ha habado con ojo más abierto que el otro y le sonríe traviesamente.

-No… No puedo… Dormir así. –Brandon lo mira con intriga-. Cámbiame… De… De ropa.

El joven escudero abre los ojos frente a la propuesta y da un paso atrás.

-No… No te puedes negar… -dice balanceándose hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre los hombros y abriendo las piernas insinuándose-. Debes hacer… Lo que te ordene.

El lacayo traga saliva, se acerca al cuerpo que prácticamente se le ofrecía. Toma el cuello de la camisa de su príncipe y empieza desabotonar dejando ver sus pectorales y torso bien formado. Intencionalmente en varias ocasiones sus pulgares se salían del lugar para delinear sus abdominales. Y con estos roces Sky respiraba profundamente. Luego de terminar de desabotonar, el rubio termina el trabajo con la camisa dejándose caer totalmente sobre la cama.

Lo pensó más de cinco veces en esos escasos segundos. Finalmente, sus dedos empezaron a desabrochar el pantalón. No lo hacía apropósito, o tal vez su inconsciente lo hacía, pero la cremallera de los pantalones descendía lo más lento posible dejando ver el bulto que se formaba con los Slips verdes. Esta vez, estaba más que consiente en el momento en que sus pulgares aprisionan el bulto. Provocando que Sky eleve la pelvis para sentir más junto a un gemido débil.

Brandon se deleita con la escena momentáneamente. Paso seguido, despojarlo de la prenda y ayudarle a ponerse su usual sudadera azul. Empuja las piernas del joven sobre la cama y una vez acomodado se dispone a marcharse. Camina hasta la puerta sin darse la vuelta, toma el mango de la puerta y cunado la abre…

- _Hmmmm_ –escucha detrás de él.

Al darse vuelta para observar, se encuentra con una escena que solo había tenido en sus más profundos sueño. Su príncipe, con los ojos aun cerrados, en una especie de estados sonámbulo. Tomaba con una mano la sudadera y la bajaba, con la otra estaba aprisionando su paquete y moviéndolo en una lujuria que se acompañaba con la elevación de la pelvis y los gemidos, de los cuales ya había escuchado uno. La pelvis se movía con fervor y su pecho se elevaba en las respiraciones profundas.

-Ouuuu –Escucho de nuevo.

Y no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó hasta la parte de las piernas de la cama y se quedó observando la escena.

El príncipe joven ya se había despojado de su sudadera en su totalidad y empezaba a acariciar su miembro ya casi completamente despierto sobre su ropa interior, y baja un poco a donde supondría debería estar su entrada trasera. Los gemidos se encerraban en las mordidas a su labio inferior. Y por un instante se le paso por la mente volverse parte de la situación. Pero fue detenido por un movimiento del príncipe ladeándose y colocándose de rodillas dándole la espalda al joven observador. Con algo de dificultad, Sky, baja su ropa interior por sus muslos hasta un poco antes de las rodillas. Se deja caer de cabeza sobre las almohadas, quedando con sus glúteos empinados mientras gemía del placer.

-¡Ummm! –exclamo pues los dedos de una de sus manos empezaban a explorar aquellas partes que estaban cubiertas con la última prenda que le quedaba… Medio puestas.

Brandon se había perdido tanto en la vista que no se había fijado en los movimientos de su propio cuerpo. Pues ya había bajado la mano, y está ya había sacado su eje erecto y había empezado a masajear, la otra mano había llegado a su parte trasera y había empezado a masajear los glúteos.

-¡Demonios! –Maldijo el escudero para sí mismo volviendo a ingresar su miembro al pantalón licrado pero sin dejar de masajearlo.

Sky, había empezado a masajear con velocidad su eje, que colgaba apuntando a la ropa interior. Ambos, tanto como observador como observado, hacían ruidos sin abrir la boca. El príncipe, mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a una de las tantas almohadas, la misma que había estado tratando su eje ahora pasaba a ingresar un dedo en su entrada trasera. Con este nuevo movimiento aparecían nuevos sonidos de fuerza y placer combinados. Mientras el escudero se acerca, tan pero tan cerca que podía percibir el aroma de sudor y pre-semen que empezaban apoderarse del cuerpo del príncipe. Un segundo dedo ingresa, un par de embestidas de este y un grito ahogado.

-¡Ah! –exclama el príncipe al eyacular sobre la cama y parte de su mano.

-¡Joder! –dice el escudero que seguía los pasos del príncipe, pero este tan solo había aguantado un dedo antes de venirse adentro de su pantalón dejando una gran mancha.

El príncipe había caído ladeado, con su respiración ya calmada, la ropa interior aun abajo, y su pene flácido y goteando las ultimas gotas de semen. El escudero, se encontraba arrodillado aun acomodando su respiración sin quitar la vista del cuadro que le proporcionaba el final del momento. Se pone en pie con dificultad y observa el desastre que hay en sus pantalones. Pues había quedado un gran manchón de lo que había eyaculado. Se ajusta los pantalones, traga saliva y por un momento pasa por la mente acomodar al príncipe, pero prefiera salir, y fingir nunca haber estado en ese momento, en esa situación.

Suspira frente al tablero que empezaba a parpadear rojo…

-¡Brandon! –grita el peli rojo-. ¡Tú eres el que aterriza! ¡Querrías no matarnos! ¡Gracias!

-Riven no seas exagerado –defiende Sky-. Aún está a tiempo.

-Lo. Lo siento –se disculpa el escudero empezando a oprimir botones y mover palancas.

-¡Por eso hace lo que quiere! –dice Riven ahora en dirección a Sky-. Por qué lo dejas hacer lo que quiera. Un día de estos te dejara morir…

-Callate Riven –dice enojado Brandon. Nunca lo permitiría.

Después de unas cuantas maniobras donde el castaño aceptaba que si se le complico por tener el destino tan encima. Logra aterrizar con éxito y los especialistas bajan de la nave. Timmy, Helia y Riven son resibidos con brazos abierto y besos en los labios de sus respectivas parejas, Tecna, Flora y Musa. Sky es recibido con los brazos abiertos de parte de Bloom y un beso en la mejilla, Brandon, recibe un hola de parte de Stella y Aisha.

-Es tan cruel no tener pareja. –dice Stella exagerando un rostro.

-Olle… Que yo tengo a Nabu –dice Aisha.

-Vez Brandon –dice Stella fingiendo desmayo sobre los brazos del nombrado-. Nos aíslan por nuestra diferencia.

-Princesa Stella… Creo que usted debe de tener más de un pretendiente. –dice Brando sintiéndose incomodo por la cercanía de la mujer, además de sumarle una mirada curiosa departe de Sky.

-Jajajá –interrumpe la risa de Bloom-. Ni te imaginas...

-Pero que ninguno me gusta –dice Stella haciendo pucheros.

-Vamos chicos… -interrumpe Flora-. La profesora Faragonda nos está esperando; la directora de Torre Nubosa, Griffin, llego temprano; y el director de Fuente Roja, Saladino, llego hace unos minutos. Nos esperan en el auditorio.

El grupo ingresa en el instituto, llegan al auditorio y minutos después aparece Nabu a través de un portal azulado.

-Visajoso… -declara Riven.

-No le prestes atención. –dice Aisha cayendo a los brazos de él y dándole un beso en los labios.

Minutos después aparecen los tres directores. Y más haya de traer rostro de alegría, traen un rostro de furia y frustración.

Los cuerpos presentes se enderezan y prestan atención. Un codazo por parte de Musa a Stella la trae de su celular a prestar atención como los demás.

-Tenemos malas noticias… Pues la destrucción de Lord Darkar, es de festejar, pero ha despertado una furia peor… -dice Faragonda siendo reforzada por los ceños de los otros dos directores-. Valtor. La semilla resultante de las Tres Hechiceras. Apareció con ellas y se mantuvo a su lado hasta el último minuto.

Bloom y Sky se miran momentáneamente. No lo podían creer. Una pequeña cuerda que unía a las tres hechiceras iniciales y el presente... Bloom tenía una oportunidad de recuperar su reino.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado...

La razón de este fanfic no va mas haya de un deseo propio. En realidad los Especialistas siempre me parecieron guapetones. Así que trate de encontrar y no encontré mucho en español, u otro idioma. Así que como cosa raro en mi, tomo las riendas y creo uno.

Espero les haya gustado tanto como ami al momento de escribirlo.

Dejen el comentario y esperen próximo capitulo:

2 - "Destapados"


End file.
